1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorption cooling device for generating a cooling output by utilizing lithium bromide solution, and more particularly to an absorption cooling device with improved cooling efficiency and reduced size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an absorption cooling device for generating a cooling output by using lithium bromide solution has been disclosed.
One example of such conventional absorption cooling device is disclosed in Korean patent application No. 92-20549 filed on Nov. 3, 1992 by the present assignee.
The absorption cooling device according to the patent application No. 92-20549, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a generator 10' for separating a refigerant gas and a concentrated solution, a condenser 12' for condensing into refrigerant solution the refrigerant gas supplied from the generator 10' and an evaporator 14' for evaporating the refrigerant gas condensed in the condenser 12' to thereby generate a cooling output. The device further includes an absorber 15' disposed between the generator 10' and the evaporator 14' and for receiving the concentrated solution generated from the generator 10' and the refrigerant gas from the evaporator 14' in order for the refrigerant gas to be changed into a dilute solution by being absorbed into the concentrated solution while the refrigerant gas and the concentrated solution rise up; and a pump means 22' for generating a power in order to raise the refrigerant gas and the concentrated solution fed to a lower chamber 16' of the absorber 15'.
Furthermore, the conventional absorption cooling device is provided with a heat exchanger 18' between the generator 10' and the absorber 15' to thereby cause the heat generated from the dilute solution and concentrated solution to be heat-exchanged.
In the conventional absorption cooling device having the above-mentioned construction, because a larger quantity of refrigerant gas is absorbed into the concentrated solution, an absorption efficiency of the absorber 15' has been improved to thereby increase the cooling efficiency.
Furthermore, a larger amount of refrigerant gas has been separated in the generator 10' because a larger amount of refrigerant gas is absorbed in the absorber 15'.
Still furthermore, because the larger amount of refrigerant gas separated in the generator 10' should be condensed in the condenser 12', it should be apparent that the condenser 12' must be made bigger in size.
In other words, in order to condense much more refrigerant gas, the absorption cooling device has been increased in size, thereby resulting in a problem in that the overall system has also increased in size.